Safe & Sound
by Jack Frost and Hiccup
Summary: When Hiccup gets kidnapped, it's up to J ack and others to save him. But if Alvi n all ready knows the secret to how to t r ain dragons, why would he need him now ? And who is this strange girl that Hicc up meets at Outcast Island? *WARNING!* I f you have not seen the last episode of "R iders of Berk" you better not read th is until you see it! Plus, the last few cha pters might ma
1. Kidnapped!

Chapter 1

Kidnapped!

It's been about a month since Mildew was recaptured by Alvin and that Hiccup met the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost. Hiccup was lying on his bed, wondering why Alvin kept Mildew...unless.

Hiccup sat up and said, "Oh no."

Toothless looked up at him, confused on why Hiccup said those words.

Hiccup met his gaze and said, "Mildew used me. I take back to what I said; I don't owe Mildew my life. He tricked me."

Toothless tilted his to the side, still confused.

Hiccup got up from his bed and walked over to Toothless. He laid on Toothless and stroked his neck. Toothless purred.

"He used me. He used me to tell the secret so he can tell Alvin. What have I done? This is all my fault. How can I forgive myself?"

Toothless looked up at him and made a sad noise, as if saying "What's going happen now?"

Hiccup sighed and said, "I don't know."

Then, Hiccup heard dragons roaring and people screaming outside of his house. Hiccup and Toothless ran downstairs and saw that Stoick was gone. They ran outside and what they saw almost made Hiccup have a heart attack. His village was on fire. Every house, every building, everything was on fire. He also saw Alvin and Mildew on a Whispering Death in the sky. He saw Astrid and his dad on their dragons, Stormfly and Thronado. Stoick noticed Hiccup and flew down and landed. Stoick slid off of Thronado and ran up to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"I...uh," Hiccup said until Stoick cut him off.

"Hiccup, Alvin is looking for you. You and Toothless should go to the cove and stay there until we defeated Alvin and his army."

Hiccup nodded and ran towards the woods, not noticing Jack watching the whole thing.

Jack watched in horror. Alvin the Treacherous, riding a dragon. He couldn't believe it. But how? No, it wouldn't be. It couldn't be. Did Hiccup actually tell Alvin the secret?

Noticing Hiccup running towards the woods, he followed Hiccup towards the cove, not looking back at the horrifying scene.

Once Hiccup and Toothless reached the cove, Toothless laid in his cave and Hiccup laid by him. Hiccup looked up at starry sky with the big full moon.

Then, Hiccup slowly whispered, "I'm sorry, mom. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. I can't even forgive myself."

Toothless looked up at him. Then, a cold breeze swept in the cave and Jack Frost appeared in the cave.

Jack laid by Hiccup and asked, "You ok?"

Hiccup was silent for a moment, then said, "I should have never trusted Mildew. He tricked me as to thinking he had changed. How can anyone forgive me?"

Jack sighed and said, "Well, I forgive you."

Hiccup pulled his legs up to his chest and looked at Toothless. Toothless met his gaze and Hiccup could see the forgiveness in his eyes. He also saw the frighten in his eyes. That made Hiccup remembered a song that his mother use to sing when he was scared and frighten.

Hiccup laid his head on Toothless' and started singing the words to the song. "When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

Jack was shocked at the song that Hiccup just sang. He remembered that song. He remembered that when he got a nightmare, his mother would sing that song to him. And back in the other dimension, he remembered that celebrity Taylor Swift sang that song for the movie called the "The Hunger Games."

They were silent for a moment. Then, Jack spoke, "Where...where did you learn that song?"

"My mother use to sing it to me when I was scared. When I saw that Toothless was scared, I sang the exact song to calm him down."

"My mother sang that song to me when I had a nightmare," said Jack.

"I bet I know where the nightmares came from," said Hiccup with a laugh, trying to cheer himself up.

Jack smiled at him and smirked.

Just then, Toothless started growling. He leaped out of the cave. Jack went after him and Hiccup followed him. They heard a noise from the bushes. Jack and Toothless went to check it out.

Then, Hiccup saw from the top of cove was an outcast. The outcast had a net with boulders at the end of each tie. He threw it into the cove, just above Jack and Toothless.

"Toothless! Jack! Look out!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack and Toothless looked at him, then above them. But before they could escape, the net caught them. One of the boulders of the net hit Jack's staff, knocking it out of his hands. Jack tried to reach it, but it was to far away.

Then, Savage and other outcast came out of the bushes and grabbed Hiccup.

"NO!" shouted Jack.

As the outcast tied Hiccup's hands behind his back, Savage said, "Surprise to see us, Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't answer that question. "Look, Alvin got what he wanted. Why would he need me now?"

"He wants you for bait. To get Stoick to make him chief of Berk. If he doesn't, well you'll find out soon enough."

"You know my dad will never make Alvin chief of Berk! He killed my mother!"

"Well, I guess it will be option two then," said Savage with a laugh. "Take him back to Outcast Island!"

One of the outcast grabbed Hiccup and put him on a nadder. The guard got on the nadder and took off. The others followed after him.

Once they were gone, Jack screamed, "NO!"

Then, there was dead silence. All hope was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry, I forgot to add in my summary that this story is inspired by Taylor Swift's song called, well, "Safe and Sound." And I thought it will be cute and sweet if the characters knew the song from their mothers. Anyways, sorry if the first chapter was horrible. It's my first time so no pressure, right? Plus, I don't own any characters except for one. But you'll find out in the next few chapters. Here is Chapter 2! Sorry, but I can't think of what I should call this chapter.**

** - Jack Frost and Hiccup 3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hiccup watched as his burning village got smaller and smaller. Why was this happen to him? Why? This was the worse day of his entire life.

* * *

Jack sighed and looked at Toothless. Toothless looked up at him. He was scared about what will happen to Hiccup.

"Don't worry. I'm scared too. Did anyone notice he's gone?" said Jack.

Then, he heard dragons roaring in the distance. Jack and Toothless looked up and saw Stoick and the other teens on their dragons. Stoick noticed them and landed by them. The others followed his lead.

Once they all landed, Stoick pulled the net off of Jack and Toothless. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Jack, where's Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

Jack looked straight in her eyes and said, "He got kidnapped by Savage."

Everyone gasped. How was the Outcast able to find Hiccup? The cove was completed hidden.

"Stoick, what do you think we should do?" asked Gobber.

Stoick thought for a moment and said, "We rest tonight and in the morning, we will set a plan to save Hiccup."

Everyone nodded. Hoping that Hiccup can last a night.

* * *

Alvin pushed Hiccup into the cell, causing him to fall to the floor. Hiccup sat up and looked up at Alvin. Alvin untied Hiccup's prosthetic leg and took it.

"This will make Stoick to give his chief name to me. If not, we will see about that," said Alvin, closing the gate behind him and locking it.

Once Alvin walked away, a girl, about his age, was staring at him. She had long, brown hair. She wore a fur vest and a green half-cut shirt with a blue shirt under it. She had a belt with a belt buckle shaped like a nightfury head and under the belt was a red skirt. She had dark green pants. One of her feet had the same boot as Hiccup's and on the other...a prosthetic leg? She had the same prosthetic leg as Hiccup! But Hiccup pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

Hiccup wasn't very comfortable about her staring at him like that. She waved at him and strangely, Hiccup waved back. The girl mumbled something but Hiccup couldn't hear her.

After a long silence, the girl walked away.

Hiccup pulled his legs to his chest and whispered, "Who was that girl?"

* * *

**Yeah, that wasn't my best chapter ever. I was so excited for the action that I really haven't thought of what was going to happen after Hiccup was kidnapped. Sorry if this was a bad chapter but it works. I like to thank my two followers. Thanks guys! After you two started following me (well my story) it made me want to keep writing! And I will! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. The Plan

**-Hey guys! Before I start the next chapter of "Safe & Sound," you probably had questions after you read my last chapter. You were probably wondering if that chapter was the end of the story. No it wasn't. I just said "Thanks for reading!" because this is my first story posted on Fan Fiction. That last chapter wasn't the ending so sorry if I made you guys wonder about that. Anyways, this is chapter 3! Sorry if the last chapter was horrible and short but like I said, I didn't know on what will happen after Hiccup got kidnapped so yeah. Again, sorry if I made you question.**

** -Jack Frost and Hiccup**

* * *

****Dawn came. The sun's rays peeked over the horizon with pink and blue following it. The rays found it'self in the Haddock's house. Toothless, who was laying on his rock bed, noticed the sun's rays first. He lifted his up and yawned. He looked over at Jack, who was sleeping on him. Toothless nudged him to wake him up.

Still half asleep, Jack mumbled, "Don't worry, Kangaroo. No one took your eggs."

Toothless rolled his eyes and nudged him harder.

Jack opened one of his eyes and peered at Toothless.

He yawned and said, "Morning Toothless."

Toothless started nuzzling him as Stoick came up the stairs.

"Oh, I see that you are awake," Stoick said with a smile.

Jack got up and grabbed his staff. "Well, it was actually Toothless who woke me up."

Stoick chuckled and said, "Well, should we be heading off to the Grand Hall?"

"Yep."

Stoick smiled at him and went down stairs. Jack and Toothless exchanged glances and followed Stoick to the Grand Hall.

* * *

Sunlight crept into Hiccup's cell, burning Hiccup's eyes as it hit them. Hiccup didn't sleep a wink last night. His stomach ached, his back was sore and his right eye was burning. He had cuts, and bruises from head to toe. He even had a black eye on his right. Last night, the outcasts beaten him up for an hour and he already felt weak.

Hiccup brought his knees to his chest and cried, thinking about Berk. Was everyone...gone?

* * *

Almost the whole village was at the Grand Hall. Even some dragons. Everyone, including the dragons, were worried for Hiccup. Everyone was talking or even screaming. Stoick clapped his hands together and everyone got quite.

"Now, does anyone have any suggestions on how to save my son?" said Stoick.

"We can burn every building in site!" yelled Tuffnut.

"No, Hiccup might be in one of them. Any others?"

"Or we can freeze every building in site with Jack!" yelled Ruffnut.

Jack just gave her a "your serious" look. Then, Ruff was quite.

"How about we attack the village? The guards would come after us," said Astrid.

"And you guys lure them away from the village so I can get Hiccup," finished Jack.

"Right," said Astrid.

"Does anyone reject to that?" said Stoick.

Tuff raised his hand but Astrid slammed it back down.

"Then it's settle. Me and the others will distracted the guards and Alvin while Jack looks for Hiccup," explained Stoick. "We'll go when the sunsets."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They'll go after Hiccup when the moon rises.

* * *

**-Sorry, but another short chapter. But I think the next will be long. IDK. Anyways, this is not the last chapter and i'm sorry that I didn't named the last chapter so sorry about that. And again, I'm sorry if I confused you guys when I said "Thanks 4 reading." The next chapter will come soon, I promise.**


	4. Fire

**-Hey guys! I'm like really happy right now! Already, 180 people had viewed my story and 79 people had visited it! I'm excited! A LOT can happen in a day. Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it! Ok, in this chapter, Hiccup finally comes face to face with the mysterious girl that he met the other day. Why was this girl so fond of him? This girl also has a secret that will change Hiccup's life forever! Who is this girl? Well, keep reading and find out! **

** -Jack Frost and Hiccup**

* * *

Astrid was getting Stormfly ready for the rescue tonight when see saw the winter spirit sitting on the edge of the cliff, depressed.

She sat by him and asked, "What's wrong Jack?"

He was silent for a while, then said, "What if we're too late?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously Alvin will beat up Hiccup for nothing and Hiccup can never survive that. So, what if we're too late?"

"I think he'll survive."

"Think about it Astrid! A guy that big beating up a small teenager. Think about it!" He was yelling now.

Astrid said nothing and looked in Jack's eyes. They were filled with fear and tears. She looked away so he won't see he shed a few tears. "The way you put it, he might not survive at all."

Jack sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry but let's not think about that and focus on Hiccup," said Astrid as she got up.

Jack nodded and followed her lead, but still thinking about how Hiccup could survive.

* * *

There was another hour of beating but this one didn't last long.

Hiccup was on his knees as he clutched his stomach. The pain hurt. How was he ever going to survive this?

It was Alvin's turn and he picked up an ax. He walked over to Hiccup and raised it high over his head. He laughed. Hiccup closed his eyes shut, waiting for the ax to come down on him.

Then, he heard someone screamed, "NO!"

The ax never came down. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up. The girl was staring at Alvin who was in disbelief.

There was a long silence. Then, the girl spoke. "Dad, you can't do this!"

Dad? Alvin had a daughter? That's new.

"What in Thor's name are you talking about, Fire?"

"I mean that this is not the way! Look at him! He can't take anymore of it!" shouted Fire.

Fire. Hiccup remembered that name. But where?

"Fire, I am very disappointed in you. Go to your room!"

Fire sighed and looked at Hiccup, then she slowly walked away.

"That's enough for today! Take him back to the dungeon!" commanded Alvin.

Two guards helped Hiccup up and took him back to the dungeon.

'Fire,' Hiccup thought, 'That girl just saved my life.'

* * *

The sun was setting. The bright orange glow found it's way into Hiccup's cell. It didn't take long that Hiccup noticed he was slowly dying. He was breathing heavy and his heart was slowly beating.

Then, he heard someone come in the dungeon. He backed up to wall, scared it was Alvin coming back for more.

Then a dragon appeared in front of Hiccup's cell and this wasn't just any ordinary dragon. It was a nightfury! Hiccup gasped. This nightfury looked almost like Toothless but this one had a scar over his left eye. The nightfury gave Hiccup a toothless smile. Hiccup laughed. This nightfury reminded him so much like Toothless. Then, Fire appeared.

She laughed at the nightfury's toothless smile and said to Hiccup, "He probably reminds you of Toothless."

Hiccup smiled. Fire took out a key and unlocked the door. She opened the door and the nightfury ran inside. It started licking Hiccup's face.

"Ok, down boy," said Hiccup.

"Smoke, stop." said Fire, scratching under Smoke's chin. Then, she hit Smoke's sweet spot and Smoke fell to the ground, sticking his tongue out. Hiccup and Fire laughed.

Fire sat by Hiccup. They were silent, then Hiccup asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Because I knew you didn't deserve it."

"But outcasts hate Berk and everyone on it."

"I don't."

"Why?"

She looked at Hiccup and said, "You really don't remember me?"

"N..no. Should I?"

"Yes you should! After 8 years and yet you don't remember me?"

"What do you mean?"

Fire placed her hands on Hiccup's and looked straight at him in the eye. "Hiccup, I'm your sister!"

* * *

**Hi guys! Yeah, Fire and Smoke are my characters I made up. I thought it would be cool if Hiccup had a sister that he never even knew. And Smoke is suppose to be Toothless' brother. Smoke and Toothless got separated when they were runaway after their home land was destroyed. ** **So, that's chapter 4! It wasn't really that long so sorry. The next chapter will come soon, I promise! P.S. Hiccup and Fire are suppose to be twins.**


	5. Hiccup's memory

**-Hi guys! Yeah, the last chapter was really a cliffhanger. Fire is Hiccup's sister! How? KEEP READING AND FIND OUT!**

** -Jack Frost and Hiccup**

**P.S.- Thanks for all the great comments! Thanks for reviewing guys! I thought no one liked it since no one was reviewing! Ok, weird story but I was typing this chapter and my laptop decided to froze up and I was so mad at it, I didn't get on it for like...what...3 days?! But I'm back, and my laptop is not being sooooo stupid (for now.) **

* * *

_6 year old Hiccup was playing hide n' seek with his twin sister, Fire H. Haddock II, in the woods._

_The sun was going down and Hiccup couldn't find Fire anywhere._

_"Fire, come out! I give up!" shouted Hiccup._

_Then, he heard rustling in the leaves above him. Then, something pounced on him, making him hit the ground hard. He looked up at the thing. Fire was laughing on top of him._

_"Hey! The game is hide n' seek not hide n' go pounce!" said Hiccup with a laugh._

_"Oh, I heard hide n' go pounce!" laughed Fire._

_They were silent for moment, then started laughing. Fire got off of Hiccup and helped him up._

_"Well, we better get home," said Fire, looking at the setting sun._

_"Hey, Fire, I'll race you back to the village!" _

_"It's on!"_

_They started running towards the village. Then, Fire stopped. Hiccup looked behind him and slowly came to a stop. _

_"Fire, what is it?" asked Hiccup, coming to Fire's side._

_"I heard something in the bushes," said Fire._

_Fire pulled the bush to the side and in view was..._

_"MOM!"_

_Fire and Hiccup knelt by their mom and Fire shook her to wake up. Nothing happen._

_"Hiccup, run back to the village while I try to wake her up," explained Fire._

_Hiccup nodded in agreement and ran back to the village._

* * *

_Later, that night, Stoick banned Alvin from the village for killing his wife. Back at the house, Stoick was sitting by his wife's bed, crying. Fire and Hiccup came down stairs and saw Stoick crying._

_Hiccup approached him and asked, "Daddy, why are you crying?"_

_Stoick sighed and motioned Fire to come over. Fire did what he said and came over to Hiccup's side. Stoick grabbed them and put them on his lap._

_He sighed and said, "Um, mom is in place where she is safe and happy now. But she will always love you and-"_

_"Daddy, are you saying she went to the happy place in the sky?" asked Fire._

_Stoick hesitated and shook his head yes. Fire started crying and Hiccup tried to fight back the tears but one escaped. He got off of Stoick's lap and went up stairs. Then, he blew out his candle and went to bed. Fire got off of Stoick's lap and said good night to him and went up stairs._

* * *

_Later at mid-night, Fire got up from her bed and walked over to the closet. She grabbed her bag and went down stairs, trying not to wake up Stoick. Then, she grabbed a few pieces of food and went back up stairs. She grabbed her notebook, her dragon doll, and her other items. She opened up the window and looked back at Hiccup. Hiccup looked so peaceful in his sleep._

_Then, Fire slowly whispered, "Good- bye Hiccup. I'll never forget you."_

_Then, she climbed out of the window and ran to the docks. She saw a boat and climbed in it. She climbed under a blanket and watched as Berk got smaller and smaller. But, what she didn't know that the boat belonged to Alvin the Treacherous._

* * *

**- Yeah, another short chapter. SORRY! I know you guys don't like short chapter but I want to get to the sad and exciting part. I want to answer one question that you guys asked. I know I write short chapters but like I said, I want to get to the exciting part of the story. And Fire is not from another dimension, Jack is. Plus, I go back to school tomorrow (which SUUUUCCCKKKSSSS!) But, chapter 6 will come soon, I promise!**


	6. Rescue

**-Hey guys! Sorry if chapter 5 was horrible! But anyways, I forgot to add in my other chapters is that I don't really know what happen to Hiccup's mom. But I believe she was murdered by Alvin the Treacherous. I know her name; it's just that I can't spell it. So, sorry! Anyways, CHAPTER 6! **

**-Jack Frost and Hiccup**

* * *

"How come I never knew this before?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, we were only 6 years, so you probably never remember me," said Fire.

"And, who is that?" asked Hiccup, pointing towards Smoke.

"This is Smoke, I found wounded in the forest."

"How was he wounded?"

"He got in a fight with a monstrous nightmare. And I helped him out. Tell you the truth, I knew the secret before Alvin did."

"How?!"

"I taught myself. And I'm not using the secret for evil like he is."

"So, why did you came to Outcast island?"

"Well, when I ran away, I accidentally climbed in Alvin's boat. Once he discovered me, he took me in as his own daughter. He trained me to kill dragons for eight years. But when I saw Smoke, I wanted to kill him. But one look in his eyes, made me change my mind. I felt sorry for him and helped him out. Then, when Alvin had the Book of Dragons, I saw you and the others on your dragons. It made me feel that I'm not alone in this world."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because Berk had too many memories of...her."

They were silent for a moment, then Fire said, "I wish I could get you out of here, it's just that..."

"It's just that what?"

"If I help you, Alvin will track me down and kill me."

"He doesn't sound like a very good father."

"That's why I want to go back. Go to a place where I'm welcome and people love me. But here, no one treats me like that."

Smoke looked up at her and snorted.

"Well, except for Smoke."

"Your friendship with Smoke is strong. I feel it. I'm sure the others will understand and let you come back to Berk."

"I hope so. I just want to be loved and feel like I belong somewhere and Berk is the place. But here, I feel like a prisoner."

They were silent. Smoke looked at Fire, then to Hiccup, and back to Fire. Then, there was a loud roar of a dragon. Smoke growled.

Fire got up and said, "Uh...I have to go."

Then, she and Smoke ran out of the cell, leaving Hiccup.

Not much later, Alvin came in and grabbed Hiccup. He lead Hiccup out of the dungeon. There, in the sky, was his father and the other teens.

* * *

"Alright, remembered what we planned!" yelled Astrid.

"Got it!" yelled the other teens.

Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruff & Tuff, and Stoick flew near bodyguards.

"Hey! Snout face! Over here!" yelled Tuff to one of the guards.

"Don't call me Snout face!" yelled Snoutlout.

"We weren't talking to you. But we can change your name to that," said Ruff.

"Guys, focus on the plan, not each other," said Astrid.

After awhile, they manged to get the guards away from the village while Jack went to look for Hiccup.

* * *

Jack came to a door that leaded in a cave.

"This must where they're keeping Hiccup," said Jack to himself.

He opened the door and flew inside. He checked every cell, but each one was empty.

"Drat, they must of moved him."

Jack went to every house, and building but no sign of Hiccup. Where can he be?

He went back to where the others were distracting the guards. He went up to Stoick.

"Did you find him?" Stoick asked.

"No, he's nowhere. I checked every building and he's not in either of them," explained Jack.

"Hey, Stoick!" yelled Alvin.

Alvin was on a Whispering Death with Mildew and...Hiccup.

Stoick, Jack, and Astrid gasped. Alvin had Hiccup this whole time!

"If you want the boy to live, claim me to be chief of Berk!" yelled Alvin.

"I'll never do that!"

"Well, then we will go to a place to put the boy out of his misery!"

Alvin started flying off and Stoick was about to go after him when a fireball exploded in front of Alvin, causing the Whispering Death to get scared. Causing Alvin, Mildew and Hiccup to fall off of it.

"Where did that come from?" asked Astrid.

"It came from me," said a vocie.

Stoick, Astrid, and Jack looked to the right of them. There was a girl, about Hiccup's age, riding a Night Fury.

"Who are you?" asked Stoick.

"I'm Fire H. Haddock II, Hiccup's sister."

* * *

**Ok, this is a long one I guess. I don't know what you guys call long or short or between. So, another cliffhanger! You better get tissues ready for the next chapter cause it's going to be SAD! **


	7. Safe & Sound

**-Hey guys! The story is almost coming to an end but this chapter will probably make you cry. Just me thinking about it makes me want to cry but anyways get the tissues out. (I think)**

**-Jack Frost and Hiccup.**

* * *

****Stoick remembered that name and insistently knew her.

"Fire, where have you been?" he asked.

"No time for that now, Alvin still has Hiccup," said Jack.

Alvin got up and grabbed Hiccup. He took out a knife and held it to Hiccup's neck.

"Stoick, you have one last chance to claim me to be chief!" yelled Alvin.

"Never in a million years!" yelled Stoick.

"Suit yourself," Alvin chuckled.

Then, Alvin took the knife and stabbed Hiccup in the neck. Hiccup screamed in pain.

"NO!" yelled Jack.

Alvin let go of Hiccup and he fell to the ground. Then, Alvin started to run away. Jack was so angry, he flew after Alvin.

"Jack, no!" yelled Stoick.

But Jack kept chasing after him. Alvin stopped at a cliff and turned around and came face to face with Jack.

Jack pointed his staff at Alvin and said, "How dare you kidnap and hurt my friend!"

"Look, you'll be a murder if you kill me. So, let's be friends!" said Alvin as he slowly started backing away from Jack.

"I'll never be friends with you. Besides I won't kill you even though I want to. But I can do this!"

Ice blew from Jack's staff, causing to freeze Alvin in his tracks.

Jack walked up to him and said, "That's for kidnapping my friend and this..." Jack pushed Alvin off of the cliff and into the ocean, "is for everything else."

Jack remembered Hiccup and flew back to where he laid. Once he got there, Fire had him in her lap, crying in his hair.

Jack sat by her and said, "What happen?"

Fire looked up at him through her tears and said slowly, "We're...we're too late."

She started crying again and Jack hung his head and sighed. Astrid and Stormfly landed and ran up to them. She saw their faces and knew it was too late. She fell to her knees and cried in her hands. The others surrounded them and hung their heads. The dragons surrounded them and did the same.

Fire remembered a song her mom use to sang.

She sighed and started singing, "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows killed your light. I remembered you said 'don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

Astrid remembered that song when her grandfather sang that song to her when she was scared. Then, she started singing with Fire.

Jack looked up and saw that the girls where singing the song that Hiccup sang to Toothless the other night. Then, he started singing with them.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

Just a few yards away, Mildew grew conscious back and saw the group. Three teens were singing to Hiccup, even though he's dead. Mildew soon realized that the group, including the dragons, cared about Hiccup. Without Hiccup, they're nothing. Now that he's gone, they're singing to his spirit.

Once the song ended, Fire started crying in Hiccup's hair and said, "Why did I let this happen?"

Then, the smoke from the fires faded away. The clouds that were blocking the moon moved out, letting the moon's light shine. They all looked up at the moon. The moon's light shone brighter and shone on Hiccup. Everyone looked down at Hiccup, wondering what the moon was trying to tell them. Then, the moon's light got dimer. Then, a blue light came from Hiccup's chest. Everyone was shocked on what's going on. The light surrounded the group.

"What's going on?" asked Astrid.

Then, the light faded back into Hiccup's chest. Fire put her ear against his chest and gasped. She lifted her head and looked at Jack. She smiled.

"He's...he's alive!" she said.

* * *

**-YA! He's alive! OMG, the story is almost over! I don't want it to end! One more chapter and the story is over! NOOOOOOOOO! But I'll make more with these amazing characters. Kept reading guys. It's not over yet! Hang in there!**


	8. Epilogue

**-Gosh dan it! It's the epilogue! I had f un making this but I will make more! Le t there be more! **

**-Jack Frost and Hiccup**

* * *

_2 months_ _later_

This is Berk, it snows 9 months of the y ear and hails the other 3. Thanks to my friend Jack Frost. And a place where yo u are welcome and loved. That's what Fi r e had 8 years ago and now, she has it ba c k. And Toothless is happy to have a br ot her by his side. I'm happy that I hav e a sister and good friends by my s ide. We will prepare for our journeys ah ea s. And we'll be ready when they ha pp en.

* * *

**Awww, it's over! Gosh dan it! Anyways, s orry if it was short and horrible but I tried. There will be more I promise! Th a nks for reading "Safe & Sound by Jack Frost and Hiccup!" Peace!**


End file.
